voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
To Soothe the Savage Robeast
To Soothe the Savage Robeast is the sixty-sixth episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary On planet Arus, a woman plays a harp while looking at a photograph of her and a young man. She recalls the invasion of Arus by the forces of Doom. As the soldiers and robots were rounding up the survivors, she had escaped on a rowboat. The man, whose name was Rowe, did not escape and was captured along with the other survivors. Meanwhile, on Planet Doom, slaves work in a quarry. Rowe collapses. In Castle Doom, Prince Lotor tells his father, King Zarkon, that he is ready to marry Queen Merla as ordered. Zarkon pronounces them man and wife and Lotor places the bracelet on Merla. Lotor kisses his new bride. He notes Merla's lips are as cold as ice. The people in the room cheer. Zarkon tells his new daughter-in-law that she will be a great asset to Merla. But she has other plans, for once she captures the robot lions, she will take Zarkon's throne. In the quarry, Haggar retrieves Rowe. Back on Arus, Rowe's girlfriend gathers honey on her farm. Rowe appears, calling out her name, Taryn. The two lovers greet each other for the first time in over a year. Two people appear- Merla and a woman in a brown cloak. Merla tells Taryn that she runs a foundation to raise money for needy children. She offers Taryn a jar to give to Keith for his birthday. Taryn heads out in her wagon to get to the Castle of Lions. The jar is, of course, filled with poison. Taryn meets with Princess Allura. The bottle is on the table. Allura looks out the balcony, wondering why she is upset about someone giving Keith the jar. Meanwhile, Keith is climbing down the wall of a nearby canyon to retrieve a flower. Taryn plays the harp while Rowe rests in bed. He remembers his time as a slave. he confessed that he knew the woman was Queen Merla and that it was an attempt at Keith's life. They decide to warn the castle. They head out in the wagon, and the wheel breaks due to Haggar's intervention. Allura ponders over who is in love with Keith as she sits in the dining room. The others wonder what is taking Keith so long. Nanny pours the honey drink. Pidge is eager to drink, but Lance suggests at least waiting for Keith's return. Keith stops at Taryn's house and sees the door ajar. He wonders who is in there, and Lotor appears. He wonders what the prince is doing on Arus. Lotor warns Keith that Allura is about to be poisoned. Meanwhile, the party continues, and one of the Space Mice make a face through a wine glass. Haggar watches the castle from afar with her crystal ball, and she sees Rowe and Taryn on their wagon, heading for the castle. Merla gives a verbal order to Doom's robot cavalry, having them chase the couple. From a hilltop, Keith sees the chase. Rowe lights a drum full of flammable liquid and drops it in the robots' path, stopping a few of them. Keith intervenes, opening fire on the robots, who then retreat. In the castle, Coran proposes a toast. Allura can not believe Keith is missing his own birthday party. They make a toast. The mice spill the drink on the flowers, and the flowers wilt. They run out, and Taryn tells them that the honey drink was poisoned. Keith asks Allura if she drank it, and she did not. Keith gives her flowers. Suddenly, Zarkon's star fighters attack, and Keith deploys the lions. The lions engage the fighter squadron, making quick work of them. Haggar then summons a Robeast. The lions assemble into Voltron. The robeast, an insect-shaped machine- swipes at Voltron, and the robot jumps away. Voltron then jumps at the robeast, and misses. The robeast charges at Voltron, striking it. Voltron forms the blazing sword, slicing off one of its arms, which gushes lava. Voltron then throws the blazing sword at the robeast, which is soon impaled before exploding. Lotor meets with Merla on a footbridge. She tells her husband his only chance at the throne was his marriage to her, and he replies that the marriage is a joke. Merla calls off the marriage, dropping the bracelet into the canyon. Meanwhile, Rowe and Taryn are together at last. Featured Characters Voltron Force *Keith *Lance *Pidge *Princess Allura *Hunk Other Arusians *Coran *Nanny *Space Mice *Taryn *Rowe Planet Doom *King Zarkon *Prince Lotor *Haggar Others *Merla *Sven Quotes "Well, what are you waiting for, Lotor? Go ahead and kiss the bride. You're not afraid, are you?" Zarkon to the newlywed Lotor ***** Lotor: "Your lips are cold. As cold as ice." Merla: "Just like your heart, Prince Lotor." Lotor and Merla are married less than five minutes, and are already interested in divorce Notes and Goofs *Sven lived up to the nickname of his Golion counterpart in this episode. *Rowe must have been off Planet Doom at the time it was invaded by the Galaxy Alliance. *In his meeting with Lotor, and during his fight with the robot cavalry, Keith switches between his regular clothes and his flight suit. *The lion launch sequence is the same as in "A Ghost and Four Keys", and as such shows Keith entering Green Lion instead of Black Lion. References Navigation Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes